Wicked
by Aoife Tiernay
Summary: Just a little something I thought of while listening to my Wicked soundtrack one day. If you've seen the musical, you'll understand it a little better. If not, Google the video. That's how I watched it. Damn expensive Bway tickets! Curse you!
1. No One Mourns the Wicked

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or Pirates but I do own the little twist I threw in there just to make it humorous. Oh for the love of Goodness, just read it. You'll enjoy it and when you do, you should thank me in a review. ;-)

Pirates: (Sung) Good news! She's dead!

The Pirate Witch of the West is dead!

The wickedest pirate there ever was

The enemy that caused all the buzz

Is dead!

Good news!

Good news!

Pintel: SPOKEN Look, it's Elizabeth!

Elizabeth: SPOKEN It's good to see me, isn't it? Pirates agree No need to respond. That was rhetorical. Fellow pirates:

SUNG Let us be glad, let us be grateful

Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue,

The wicked workings of you-know-who

Isn't it nice to know

That good will conquer evil?

The truth we all believe'll by and by

Outlive a lie

For you and-

Marty: SPOKEN Elizabeth! Exactly how dead is she?

Elizabeth: SPOKEN Well, there has been much rumor and speculation...innuendo, outendo...but let me set the record straight. According to the Time Dragon Clock, the melting occured at the thirteenth hour; a direct result of a bucket of water thrown by a female child. Yes, the Wicked Pirate of the West is dead!

Ragetti: SUNG No one mourns the Wicked!

Gibbs: No one cries, they won't return!

Pirates: No one lays a lily on their grave.

Cotton's Parrot: The good man scorns the Wicked.

Giselle: Through their lives our children learn.

Pirates: What we miss when we misbehave.

Elizabeth: And Goodness knows

the Wicked's lives are lonely

Goodness knows

the Wicked die alone.

It just shows when you're Wicked

You're left only on your own.

Pirates: Yes, Goodness knows

The Wicked's lives are lonely

Goodness knows

The Wicked cry alone

Nothing grows for the Wicked

They reap only

What they've sown.

Scarlett: SPOKEN Elizabeth, why does wickedness happen?

Elizabeth: That's a good question; one that many people find confusifying. Are people born wicked, or do they have wickedness thrust upon them? After all, she had a childhood; she had a father, who just happened to be a Lord.

Beckett: I'm off to the assembly, dear.

Elizabeth: She had a mother, as so many do...

Beckett: SUNG How I hate to go and leave you lonely!

Tia Dalma: That's alright, it's only just one night.

Beckett: But know that you're here in my heart,

While I'm out of your sight!

Elizabeth: SPOKEN And like all families, they had their secrets.

Lover: SUNG Have another drink, my dark eyed beauty,

I've got one more night left here in town.

So have another drink of rummed elixer

And we'll have ourselves a little mixer.

Have another little swallow little lady

and follow me down!

Elizabeth: SPOKEN And of course, from the moment she was born, she was...well...different!

Midwife: SUNG Ahh! It's coming!

Beckett: Now?

Midwife: The baby's coming!

Beckett: And how!

Midwife: I see a nose!

Beckett: I see a curl!

Both: It's a healthy, perfect, lovely little...they scream

Tia Dalma: SPOKEN What is it? What's wrong?

Midwife: How can it be?

Beckett: What does it mean?

Midwife: It's attrocious!

Beckett: It's so unfair!

Both: The baby has an unnatural looking scar!

Beckett: Take it away...take it away!!!

Elizabeth: So you see, it couldn't have been easy!

Pirates (Elizabeth): SUNG No one mourns the Wicked

Now at last, she's dead and gone!

Now at last, there's joy throughout the land!

And goodness knows (Goodness knows)

We know what Goodness is (Oooohhhh)

Goodness knows, the wicked die alone (She died alone)

Woe to those (Woe to those)

Who spurn what Goddness is, they are shown!

No one mourns the Wicked! (Good news!)

No one mourns the Wicked! (Good news!)

No one mourns...the Wicked...Wicked...Wicked!!!

Elizabeth: SPOKEN Well, this has been fun! But as you can imagine, I have much to attend to, what with the Pirate's unexpected departure. So if there are no further questions...

Gillette: Elizabeth, is it true you were her friend?

Pirates: GASP

Elizabeth: Well, I...you see...um...yes.

Pirates: (Gasp Louder)

Elizabeth: Well, it depends on what you mean by "friend". I did know her. That is, our paths did cross...at school. But you must understand, it was a long time ago and we were both very young...


	2. Dear Old Tortuga

Young Pirates: Oh shadowed halls and vine draped walls

The strangest sight there is

When we face the Navy, it will be turned

We shall revere the lessons we learned

In our days in dear old Tortuga

Our days in dear old...

Elisabet: Oh-oh-oh-oh-ol

All: Dear old Tortuga-a!

Allyssa: What?! What are you looking at? Oh, do I have something in my teeth? Okay, let's just get this over with. I've always had this scar, no I wasn't abused as a child and no it wasn't something stupid I did.

Beckett: Allyssa!

Allyssa: Oh, this is my younger sister, Anamaria. As you can see, she is a perfectly perfect young woman.

Beckett: Allyss, stop making a spectacle of yourself! I'm only sending you here for one reason...

Allyssa: Yes, I know, to look after Anamaria.

Beckett: My precious little girl, a parting gift.

Anamaria: Now Father...Jeweled shoes!

Beckett: As befits the future lady of Port Loyale. Allyssa, please take care of your sister. And try not to talk so much!

Anamaria: Allyssa...

Allyssa: Well, what could he have gotten me? I'd look terrible in those shoes with this scar.

Barbossa: Welcome, young pirates! I am Captain Barbossa, once Captain of the Black Pearl, but now I reside here in Tortuga! And whether ye're here to study sailing, carpentry, looting or women, I know I speak for my fellow captains when I say we have nothing but the highest hopes for some of ye. Now, regarding room assignments...Yes, is this regarding room assignments?

Elisabet: Oh Cap'n, thank you for asking, but I've already been assigned a private suite...But you all can come and visit me whenever you like!

Scarlett and Giselle: How good of you!

Elisabet: Now stop!

Barbossa: Do ye have a question, missy?

Elisabet: Yes, you see, I'm Elisabet, the governor's daughter of Port Royale. I've applied to your sorcery sminar and indeed that is my sole purpose of being here; to study sorcery with you. Perhaps your recall my essay, "Magic Wands, Need They Have a Point".

Barbossa: Yes...However, I do not teach the seminar every semester, unless of course, someone special were to come along.

Elisabet: Well, exactly!

Allyssa: We have not yet received our room assignments.

Barbossa: Yes, yes, of course! Oh, ye must be Miss Anamaria, the Lord's daughter. What a tragically beautiful face ye have! ... And ye must be...

Allyssa: I'm the other daughter, Allyssa. I'm beautifully tragic.

Barbossa: Aye, aye, I'm sure ye're quite bright.

Elisabet: Bright? That thing on her face is practically glowing red!

Barbossa: I don't seem to have ye on me list. Oh, well slight gulch, but not t' fret! We'll find someplace t' put ye.

Elisbet: Y'know, I don't even think she read my essay.

Scarlett: That is so unfair!

Will: You should say something.

Elisabet: Should I?

Giselle: Do it!

Barbossa: Now, which one of ye missies would like t' volunteer t' share with Miss Allyssa?

Elisabet: Captain Barbossa...

Barbossa: Thank ye lass. Oh, how very good of ye!

Elisabet: What?

Barbossa: Miss Allyssa, ye may share with Miss Elisabet.

Elisabet: Huh?

Barbossa: The Lord made 'is concern fer yer sister's well being quite clear. So i thought it would be best if she had 'er own private compartment. I can be called t' if she needs assitance...

Allyssa: But, Captain, I've always looked out for my sister...

Barbossa: Everyone to yer dormitories.

Allyssa; But Captain...Let her go!

Barbossa: How did ye do that?

Elisabet: How did she do that?

Anamaria: Allyssa!

Barbossa: Ye mean this 'as 'appened before?

Allyssa: Uh...something just comes over me sometimes...I'm sorry, Captain.

Barbossa: What? Never apologize fer a talent! Talent is a gift! Have ye ever considered a career in sorcery?

Allyssa: Sorcery?

Barbossa: I shall tutor ye meself, and take no other students.

Elisabet: What?

Barbossa: Miss Allyssa,

(Sung) Many years I have waited

Fer a gift like yers to appear

Why I predict the Pirate could make ye his

Magic, grand vizier!

M'dear, m'dear,

I'll write at once to the Pirate

Tell 'im of ye in advance,

With a talent like yers, lass, there is

A defin-ish chance

If ye work as ye should

Ye'll be making good.

Elisabet: Captain Barbossa...

Barbossa: No, not now poppet.

Elisabet: This will make me a better person.


	3. The Pirate and I

Allyssa: (Sung) Did that really just happen?

Have I actually understood?

This weird quirk I've tried to surpress or hide

Is a talent that could help me meet the Pirate

If I make good

So I'll make good

When I meet the Pirate

Once I've proved my worth

And then when I meet the Pirate

What I've waited for since...since birth!

And with all his Pirate wisdom

By my looks he won't be blinded

Do you thinkk the Pirate is dumb?

Or like the whores, so small-minded?

No! He'll say to me,

"I see who ye truly are-

A girl on whom I can rely!"

And that's how we'll begin

The Pirate and I.

Once I'm with the Pirate

My whole life will chance

'Cuz once you're with the Pirate

No one thinks you're strange!

No father is not proud of you,

No sister acts ashamed

And all the pirates have to love you

When by the Pirate you're acclaimed

And this gift- or curse-

I have inside

Maybe at last, I'll know why

When we are claw and hand

The Pirate and I!

And one day he'll say to me, "Allyssa,

A girl who is so superior

Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside

'ave a matching exterior?

And since pirates here to an absurd degree

Seem fixated on your verdigris

Would it be all right by ye

If I de-scarify ye?"

And though of course

That's not important to me

"All right, why not?" I'll reply.

Oh what a pair we'll be

The Pirate and I!

Yes, what a pair we'll be

The Pirate and---

Unlimited

My future is unlimited

And I just had a vision

Almost like a prophecy

I know- it sounds truly crazy

And true the vision's hazy

But I swear someday there'll be

A celebration on the sea

That's all to do with me!

And I'll stand there with the Pirate

Feeling things I've never felt

And though I'd never show it

I'd be so happy I could- melt!

And so it will be

For all the rest of my life

And I'll want nothing else

Till I die

Held in such high esteem

When pirates see me

They will scream

For half the pirate's fav'rite team,

The Pirate and I!


	4. What is this Feeling? Loathing

Elisabet: (spoken) Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsical.

Allyssa: My dear Father.

Both: (sung) There's been some confusion

over staying here in town.

Allyssa: But of course I'll care for Ana.

Elisabet: But of course, I'll rise above it.

Both: For I know that's how you'd want me to respond.

Yes, there's been some confusion

for you see my roomate is,

Elisabet: Unusally and exceedingly peculiar

And altogether quite impossible to describe.

Allyssa: Blonde.

Elisabet: What is this feeling?

So sudden and new?

Allyssa: I felt the moment I laid eyes on you!

Elisabet: My pulse is rushing...

Allyssa: My head is reeling...

Elisabet: My face is flushing...

Both: What is this feeling?

Fervid as a flame,

does it have a name?

Yes...

Loathing!

Unadulterated loathing!

Elisabet: For your face

Allyssa:Your voice

Elisabet: Your clothing.

Both: Let's just say

I loathe it all!

Ev'ry little trait, however small

Makes my very flesh begin to crawl

With simple utter loathing

There's a strange exhilaration

In such total detestation

It's so pure, it's so strong!

Though I do admit it came on fast

Still I do believe that it can last.

And I will be loathing

Loathing you

My whole life long!

Pirates: Dear Elisabet, you are just too good

How do you stand it? I don't think I could!

She's a terror! She's a tartar!

We don't mean to show a bias,

But Elisabet, you're a martyr!

Elisabet: Well, these things are sent to try us!

Pirates: Poor Elisabet, forced to reside

With someone so disguticified

We all just want to tell you

We're all on your side!

We share your-

Elisabet and Allyssa (Pirates):

What is this feeling? (Loathing)

So sudden and new? (Unadulterated loathing)

I felt the moment (For her face, her voice)

I laid eyes on you! (For her clothing)

My pulse is rushing (Let's just say)

My head is reeling (We loathe it all!)

Oh, what is this feeling? (Ev'ry little trait)

Does it have a name? (Makes our very flesh)

Yes...(Begin to crawl)

Ahh (Ahh)

All: Loathing!

Elisabet and Allyssa (Pirates):

There's a strange exhilaration (Loathing)

In such total detestation (Loathing)

So pure, so strong! (Loathing)

Pirates:

So strong!

Elisabet and Allyssa (Pirates): 

Though I do admit it came on fast

Still I do believe that it can last

And I will be loathing (Loathing)

For forever loathing (Loathing)

Truly deeply loathing (Loathing you)

My whole (Loathing)

Life long! (Unadulterated loathing)

Allyssa: Boo!

Elisabet: Ahhh!

Allyssa: Hahahahah!


	5. Something Bad

Norrington: Settle down, now! I have read your most recent essays on swordfighting and I am amazed to report the progress! Although, some of us still tend to favor form over content...Miss Elizabeth.

Elisabet: It's EliSaBET.

Norrington: Excuse me...Elizabeth.

Elisabet: I really don't see what the problem is. Every other pirate seems able to pronounce my name.

Allyssa: Maybe pronouncing your precious name isn't the sole purpose of Commodore Norrington's life. Maybe he's not like every other pirate. Maybe some of us are different.

Elisabet: Oh! It seems the witch is getting steamed!

Norrington: Hold on! Miss Allyssa has a point! As you know, I am the sole ex-Navy member on the faculty. The token man as it were. Don't you see, dear poppets, that our dear Tortuga is becoming less and less, piratical? Now, who can tell me what sent these events into motions?

Allyssa: From what I've heard, it began with Britian becoming greedy.

Norrington: Exactly! They wanted more and more money and were fed up with people smuggling goods and stealing their ships. And the question became "Whom can we blame?" Can anyone tell me what is meant by teh term "Scapegoat"?...Someone besides Miss Allyssa? Ah yes, Miss Elizabeth...

Elisabet: It's Elisabet...with an S and BET. I don't see why you can't just teach us history instead of harping on the past.

Norrington: Well, perhaps these questions will enlighten you...(Chalkboard says The Commodore is responsible for the murder of friends!) Who is responsible for this? I'm waiting for an answer...Very well, that will be all for today...You heard me, Class dismissed!!

Allyssa: You go ahead, Ana."The Commodore is repsonsible for the murder of friends!"

Norrington: Oh, Miss Allyssa, don't you worry about me, go along and enjoy your friends.

Allyssa: That's alright, I have no friends. Would you like to share my lunch with me?

Norrington: Thank you! How kind...It seems I have lost my appetite.

Allyssa: You shouldn't let statements like that bother you. I mean, I always do, but you shouldn't.

Norrington: Oh Miss Allyssa, if it were only a matter of words on a chalkboard. But the things one hears these day...dreadful things! Miss Allyssa... (Sung)

I've heard of Blackbeard, a pirate who's feared

No longer able to sail, he's been put in jail.

And Cap'n Kidd's under a lock, his treasures' hidin' in a rock.

Forbidden to steal 'tis anger he feels

Only rumors but still

Enough to give pause and find a cause

Something bad is happening right here!

Allyssa: Something bad? Happening right here?

Norrington: Under the surface

Behind the scenes

Something bad

Allyssa: (Spoken)

Commodore Norrington, are you alright? Shall I fetch some water?

Norrington: No, no, dear, it's quite alright.

Allyssa: So, you're saying that someone is coming after all the pirates and exNavy men? But, why?

Norrington: Well, with so much pressure...

Barbossa: I heard there was some sort of disturbance, Commmodore. Are ye fine? Oh, Miss Allyssa, yer're still 'ere! I thought ye would 'ave been on yer way to me talk by now.

Allyssa: Yes, sir, ordinarily I would be but...

Barbossa: But what? I do hope I 'ave not misplaced me trust in ye. Sorcery can be very demandin' and if one 'as ambitions of meetin' the Pirate. I'm sure Commodore Norrington see me point.

Allyssa: I'd better go. Commodore Norrington, if something bad is happening to the pirates, someone's got to tell the Pirate. That's why we have a Pirate. (Sung) So nothing bad--

Norrington: (Spoken)

I do hope you're right.

Both: (sung)

Nothing all that bad

Norrington: Nothing truly bad.

Allyssa: It couldn't happen here

at all...


	6. Pirate For Life

Koehler: 'ere we be, sir! Tortuga...

Jack: What? Already?

Koehler: Aye, Tortuga...

Jack: What a shame. Well, I'll see ye soon, Koehler. Don't worry, I won't last 'ere any longer than I did anywhere else.

Will: Uh, Miss Elisabet, I know I'm just a blacksmith, but blacksmiths have feelings too and I've been trying to tell you mine, for you. But sometimes I feel like you don't even know I'm there.

Elisabet: That's not true, Bill.

Will: It's Will.

Elisabet: Bill, do you know who that is? That's Jack Sparrow, the captain of the _Black Pearl,_ whose reputation is so scandalacious!...Were you looking for something or someone?

Jack: Uh, aye...Norrington's room? I don't know where...?

Will: His room's right over there.

Elisabet: But his lesson just ended!

Jack: Perfect! So, what does one do for fun 'round 'ere?

Elisabet: Nothing really, until now...

Will: We've been studying!

Jack: Well, I see that once again, the responsibility to corrupt me fellow friends falls to me. Fortunately, I'm up for the task. (Sung)

The trouble with life is

you never learn the right lessons.

Believe me, I've lived and I've learned

enough of them to know.

Ye're supposed to become less callow

less shallow

But I say Why invite stress in?

Stop studying stife

And learn to live "the piratical life".

Pirate for life

Fightin' for treasure

Sailin' where water's smooth

Life's more funfilled

When ye're rum filled.

Why think too 'ard?

When it's so perfect.

Pirate for life

All need to tough it

Fightin' like I do

Nothin' matters

But knowin' nothin' matters

It's just life

So keep fightin' thorugh

Pirate for life

Slashin' and keepin'

Your treasures too

Life is nothin'

When ye're toughin'

Those who don't fight

Always look foolish

Pirate for life

Mindless and careless

Make sure ye're fearless

Trouble is rife

Woes are fleetin'

Blows are glancin'

When ye're a pirate

For life

(Spoken) So, what's the most piratical place in town?

Elisabet: That would be the Tortuga bar room.

Jack: Sounds perfect!

(Sung) Let's go down to the Tortuga Bar room

We'll meet there later tonight

We'll drink 'til it's light

Find the prettiest girl

Give 'er a whirl

Right on down to the Tortuga Bar room

Come on-- follow me

Ye'll be happy to be there

All: Pirate for life

Down in Tortuga

Jack: If only because gold

Is what we come for

All: Nothin' matters

But nothin' matters

It's just life

Jack:

So keep stealin' through...

Will: (spoken) Miss Elisabet, I hope you'll save at least one dance for me. I'll be waiting, all night, by your side.

Elisabet: Oh...that's so kind. But you know what would be even kinder?

(Sung) See that tragic'ly beautiful girl,

The one with the peg?

It seems so unfair for her to beg

And we should go on a spree

and not she

Gee- I know someone would be my hero

If that someone were, to go invite her

Will: (spoken) I would do anything for you, Miss Elisabet. Excuse me, Miss Anamaria? There's something I'd like to ask you...

Jack: Ye're good.

Elisabet: I don't know what you mean. But I do happen to be free tonight, so...

Jack: ...So I'll be pickin' ye up 'round eight?

Elisabet: After all...

Both: (Sung)

Now that we've met one another

It's clear we deserve each other!

Elisabet: You're perfect!

Jack: Ye're perfect!

Both: So we're perfect together!

Born to be forever,

Fighting through life!

Allyssa: (Spoken) This is absurd! This silly, pirate man appears and everyone's off to worship him at some cultish social gathering!

Anamaria: Even me! I'm going! Isn't it wonderful? Will was too shy to ask me at first but once Elisabet encouraged him...

Allyssa: Elisabet?

Anamaria: Don't you dare say another word against her! I'm about to have the first happy night of my life al lthanks to Elisabet!

(Sung) Finally for this one night

I'm about to have a fun night,

With this blacksmith Elisabet found for me

And I only wish there were

Something I could do for her to repay her

Allyssa see...

We deserve each other and Elisabet helped it come true

We deserve each other, me and Will.

Please Allyssa, try to understand.

Allyssa; I do...

Elisabet: Now I must accessorize myself for Jack.

Giselle: Elisabet, what in the world?

Elisabet: Now, just pretend you didn't see that. My granny is always giving me the most hideodeous hats. I'd give it away, but I don't hate anyone that much.

Scarlet: Yes, you do!

Giselle: Give it to her! Just do it!

Allyssa: Elisabet, listen, Ana and I were talking about you just now...

Elisabet: And I was just talking about you! I thought you might want to wear this hat to the party tonight!

(Sung) It's really-uh-sharp, don't 'cha think?

Y'know black, is this year's pink?

You deserve each other

So, here, out of the goodness of my heart!

(Lots of dancing and fighting occurs)

Will: (Sung) Listen, Ana...

Anamaria: Yes?

Will: Uh, Ana...

I got something to confess-a

Reson why, well, why I asked you here tonight...

Now I know it isn't fair.

Anamaria: Oh, Will, I know why.

Will: You do?

Anamaria: (sung) It's because I've got this leg and you felt sorry for me...

Well, isn't that right?

Will: No...it's because...because...

Because you are so beautiful!

Anamaria: Oh, Will!

I think you're wonderful!

And we deserve each other, don't you see this is our chance?

We deserve each other, don't we Will?

Will: You know what? Let's dance!

Anamaria: What?

Will: (Sung) Let's dance!

Barbossa: (Spoken) Oh, Miss Swann?

Elisabet: Captain Barbossa...What are you doing here?

Barbossa: I 'ave somethin' for ye.

Elisabet: Cap'n...a training wand...How can I ever express my graditution?

Barbossa: Don't thank me! This was yer roommate's idea, not mine.

Elisabet: What? Allyssa?

Barbossa: Miss Allyssa requested that I include ye in sorcery lessons. She insisted I tell ye this very night or she would quit.

Elisabet: But...why?

Barbossa: I have no idea. My personal opinion is that ye don't 'ave what it takees. I 'ope ye prove me wrong...I doubt ye will.

Jack: What is it?

Elisabet: I got what I wanted...

Jack: Then what's the matter...

Elisabet: Nothing...

Jack: Good, let's dance.

(More dancing)

Elisabet: What's in the punch?

Jack: Rum but lemons and melons and pears.

Elisabet: Oh my!

(Pirates all start laughing)

Jack: Who the hell is that?

Elisabet: My roommate...please...don't stare!

Jack: How can you help it?

(No music but Allyssa begins to dance)

Jack: Well, I'll say this about the bonny lass. She doesn't give a shit about what people say of 'er.

Elisabet: Of course she does, she just pretends not to...I feel awful...

Jack: Why? It's not like it's yer fault.

Elisabet: Excuse me...May I cut in?

(She dances and the pirates accept it and join in)

All: (Sung) Pirate for life

Here in Tortuga

If only because gold

Is what we come for!

And the strange thing

your life could end up changing

While you're pirating

Through!


	7. Popular

Elisabet: Your very first party! Your very first party! Oh, I know! Let's share something we've never told anyone else! I'll go first...Jack and I are going to be married. Ahhh!

Allyssa: Really? He's asked you already?

Elisabet: No, he doesn't even know yet...Now, you tell me a secret.

Allyssa; Like what?

Elisabet: Like...why you always sleep with this funny little green bottle under your pillow?

Allyssa: Give it back.

Elisabet: C'mon, tell me. Tell me, tell me all!

Allyssa: It was my mother's! That's all...

Elisabet: It's not fair. I told you a really good one.

Allyssa: My father hates me.

Elisabet: Gasps

Allyssa: No, that's not the secret.

Elisabet: What is?

Allyssa; ...that my sister is the way she is. You see, when my mother was carrying Ana, my father was worried that the new baby might come out...

Both: Scarred.

Allyssa: So he made my mother chew milk flowers, day and night. But that made Ana come too soon, with her little legs all tangled. And my mother never woke up. None of which ever would've happened if not for me.

Elisabet: But that was the milk flowers fault, not yours. That may be your secret, Allyssa, but that doesn't make it true. She, oh look! It's tomorrow! Lyssa, do you mind if I call you Lyssa?

Allyssa: It's a little perky.

Elisabet: And you can call me...Elisabet. So...Lys...now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project.

Allyssa: You really don't have to do that.

Elisabet: I know...that's what makes me so nice.

(Sung)

Whenever I see, someone less fortunate than I

And let's face it...who isn't

Less fortunate than I?

My tender heart tends to start to bleed

And when someone needs a makeover

I simply have to takeover

I know I know

Exactly what they need

And even in your case...

Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face!

Don't worry! I'm determined to succeed

Follow my lead

And yes indeed

You

Will

Be...

Popular!

You're gonna be popular

I'll teach you the proper ploys

When you talk to boys

Little ways to flirt and flounce

Oo!

I'll show you what shoes to wear

How to fix that hair

Everything that really counts to be popular

I know about popular

And with an assist from me

To be who you'll be

Instead of dreary who you were...well are...

There's nothing that can stop you from becoming populer...lar...

La la la la

We're gonna make you popular!

When I see depressing creatures

With unprepossessing features

I remind them on their own behalf

To think of celebrate heads of state

Or especially great communicators

Did they have brains or knowledge?

Don't make me laugh! Ha ha...

They were popular

Please

It's all about popular

It's not about aptitude

It's the way you're viewed

So it's very shrewd to be

Very very popular like me!

Allyssa; (Spoken) This is never going to work!

Elisabet: Oh Lys, you mustn't think way anymore! Your whole life is going to change...and all because of me. Okay, stand...I will turn your frock into a beautiful ball gown! Stand up...Ball gown!...Ball gown!...Is this thing on?

Allyssa: Do you want me to try?

Elisabet: No, I've got it...Oh just wear the frock, it's pretty! Now, I'll show you how to flip your hair. Flip, flip. Or you could use your hand. Or you can use your whole body. (Falls onto bed) Don't do that! Now, for the finishing touch. (Puts flower in hair) Why, Miss Allyssa, look at you. You're beautiful.

Allyssa: I...I have to go.

Elisabet: You're welcome!

(Sung) And though you protest,

your disinterest,

I know clandestinely...

You're gonna grin and bear it

your new found popularity!

La la la la

You'll be popular

Just not quite as popular

As me!


	8. I'm Not That Girl

Allyssa: (Flips hair) What?

Jack: Nothin'...it's just...ye've been "Elisabet-fied". Ye don't have to do that ye know?

Norrington: Alright! Take your seasts, please! I have something to say and very little time to say it. This is my last day here as I am no longer permitted to give you your pirating lessons. I want to thank you for sharing your enthusiasm, your essays, not matter how feebly structured, and even, on occasion, your lunch.

Barbossa: Commodore Norrington! I'm so sorry, mate.

Allyssa: Cap'n, we've got to do something.

Norrington: Miss Allyssa, they can take away my job, but I shall continue to live as a pirate...They are not telling you everything! Remember that! Remember that...

Allyssa: Commodore Norrington! Well, are you just going to sit here in silence?

Barbossa: Miss Allyssa, there's nothin' we can do. Take yer seat.

Cameo: Good afternoon!

Barbossa: Good afternoon.

Cameo: Every day, with every tick of the Time Dragon Clock, in every corner of Tortuga, one hears the silence of progress. For example; this is called a cage! Now, we will be seein' more and more of 'em in the future. This remarkable innovation is actually for betrayers' own good...

Allyssa: If this is good for them, then why is the dog trembling?

Cameo: He's just excited to be 'ere, that's all! Now, as I was sayin', one of the benefits of cagin' a dog while 'e's young is that he never, in fact, can run and betray, just like the ex-Navy men.

Allyssa: What?

Cameo: That's right. Come closer!

Allyssa: Can you imagine a world where people are kept in cages? So they can't betray others? It's so silly.

Cameo: Now, he may seem a bit agitated but that's easily remedied.

Allyssa: What should I do?

Jack: I don't know.

Allyssa: Well, somebody has to...Do Something!!!!

(Everyone moves uncontrollably except Jack and Allyssa)

Jack: What's happenin'?

Allyssa: I don't know...I got mad and...

Jack: Alright, just don't move! And don't get mad at me...(Grabs cage) Well are ye comin'?

Allyssa: Careful! Don't shake him!

Jack: I'm not!

Allyssa: We can't just let him loose anywhere, you know. We have to find someplace safe...

Jack: Don't ye think I know that? Ye must really think I'm stupid or somethin'!

Allyssa: No, not really stupid.

Jack: Why is it, every time I see ye, ye're causin' some sort o' commotion?

Allyssa: I don't cause them, I am one.

Jack: That's for sure.

Allyssa: Oh! So you think I should just keep my mouth shut? Is that what you're saying?

Jack: No, I'm...

Allyssa: Do you think I want to be this way? Do you think I want to care this much? Don't you know how much easier my life would be if I didn't?

Jack: Don'cha ever let anyone else talk?

Allyssa: Oh, sorry...but can I just say one more thing? You could have just walked away back there.

Jack: So?

Allyssa: So, no matter how shallow and self-absorbed you tend to be...

Jack: Excuse me, there be no pretense 'ere. I 'appen to be genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow.

Allyssa: No you're not. Or you wouldn't be so unhappy.

Jack: Fine, if ye don't want me help...

Allyssa: No, I do! Poor little poochie. It's heart is trembling...I didn't mean for...

Jack: What did ye mean to do? Why was I the only one ye didn't do it too?

Allyssa: Oh, look, you're bleeding...it must have scratched you.

Jack: Aye, or maybe it scratched me...I better get to safety...I mean the dog...get the dog to safety.

Allyssa: Jack...

(Sung)

Hands touch

Eyes meet

Sudden silence

Sudden heat

Hearts leap in a giddy whirl

He could be that boy

But I'm not that girl

Don't dream too far

Don't lose sight of

Who you are

Don't remember that rush of joy

He could be that boy

But I'm not that girl

Every so often

We long to steal

To the land of "What-might-have-been"

But that doesn't soften the ache we feel

When reality sets back in

Blithe smile, lithe limb

She who's winsome, she wins him

Gold hair with a gentle curl

That's the girl he chose

And heaven knows

I'm not that girl

Don't wish

Don't start

Wishing only wounds the heart

I wasn't born for the rose and pearl

There's a girl I know

He loves her so

I'm not that girl...


	9. One Short Day

Author Note: _I recently noticed that there's been a lot of reads and I'm so excited, this being my first story actually published and all. I know you get this message a lot but I was wondering if you would so gratefully donate a few minutes to review so I can get feedback and change if it's needed. Thank you oh so much!_

_Back to the story..._

Barbossa: Miss Allyssa, there ye are!

Allyssa: Captain Barbossa...

Barbossa: Oi, Miss Allyssa, I've finally 'eard back from the Pirate!

Allyssa; The Pirate?

Barbossa: Aye, and 'e wishes to meet with ye!

Allyssa: He asked for me?

Barbossa: Aye! I know 'ow devestated ye were the other day for our poor old Commodore, but I can assure ye me dear, as one port closes, another one opens.

Allyssa: Cap'n, I don't know what to say! How can I ever thank you?

Barbossa: Careful, poppet, ye mustn't get wet. Oi, I know! (Waves arms and sun appears) Didn't I tell ye? Weather is my specialty. Godspeed, me dear! Make me proud!

Allyssa: I will, I'll try.

Sailor: Ahoy! Everyone aboard!

Elisabet: Remember, eye contact. And don't foget to tell him how piratical he is, Pirates love that! And be yourself...well...within reason.

Anamaria: Allyssa, I'm so proud of you and I know father would be too.We're all proud, aren't we?

Allyssa: You'll be alright, won't you?

Elisabet: She'll be fine! Bill will take care of her, right?

Will: It's Will and ...I can't do this anymore.

Anamaria: Will...

Elisabet: Ana, maybe he's just not the right one...for you.

Anamaria: No, it's me that's not right. Allyssa, just go, I'll be fine.

Allyssa: Ana, wait!

Elisabet: Let her go. She's going to have to manage without you. We all will.

Allyssa: Puhlease...you'll barely even notice I'm gone. Besides, you have Jack. Where is he, anyway? Not that I expected him to say goodbye to me. We barely know each otehr.

Elisabet: I don't know him either. He's distant, and moodified, and he's been thinking, which worries me. I never knew how much he cared about that old Commodore...Oh, there he is! Jack, over here!

Jack: Allyssa, I'm happy for ye lass.

Elisabet: Yes, we are both so happy...

Jack: Uh, listen, I've been thinkin'...

Allyssa: So I've heard.

Jack: About the pooch and everythin'. I think about that day a lot.

Allyssa: Really? So do I.

Elisabet: Me too! Poor Commodore Norrington. It makes one want to...uh...take a stand. So I've been thinking of...uh...changing my name.

Jack: Yer name?

Elisabet: Well, yes! Since Norrington had his own way of pronouncing my name, in solidarity and to express my outrage, I will henceforward be known no longer as Elisabet but as Elizabeth.

Jack: Oh, well, that's very admirable of ye...Allyssa, good luck.

Elizabeth: There, see?

Allyssa: Elisabet...

Elizabeth: It's Elizabeth now. Stupid idea, I don't even know what made me say it.

Allyssa: It doesn't matter what your name is, everyone loves you!

Elizabeth: I don't care! I want him! I don't even think he's perfect anymore and I still want him. This must be what other people feel like. How do they bear it?

Allyssa: Come with me, to the Isla de Muerta.

Elizabeth: Where?

Allyssa: To the Isla de Muerta.

Elizabeth: Really?

Pirates: (Sung) One short day

On the Isla de Muerta

Elizabeth: (Spoken) I've always wanted to see the Isla de Muerta!

Pirates: (Sung) One short day, on the Isla de Muerta

One short day, on the Isla de Muerta

One short day full of wonder and awe

Ev'ry way that you look on the island

There's something exquisite

You'll want to visit

Before the day's through

Allyssa: There are treasures bright as stars

Elizabeth: Diamonds 'n gold

Allyssa: And bars

Elizabeth: Pearls!

Allyssa: Jewels!

Both: A hundred strong

There are wonders like I've never seen!

Elizabeth: It's all grand!

Allyssa: And it's not fin!

Both: I think we've both found the place where we belong!

I wanna be

In this hoi polloi

Allyssa: So I'll be back for good someday

Both: To make my life and make my way

But for today, we'll wander and enjoy

All: One short day on the Isla de Muerta

One short day to have a lifetime of fun

One short day on the Isla de Muerta

Both: And we're warning everyone

Now that we're in here

You'll know we've been here

All: Before we are done!

Elizabeth: (Spoken) All the silver and gold! It's all so...piratical! Lys...Lys?

Allyssa: I want to remember this moment, always. Nobody's pointing, nobody's staring, for the first time, I'm somewhere that I belong.

Elizabeth: You look positively, like a pirate.

Both (Pirates): (Sung)

One short day (Who's the mage)

On the Isla de Muerta (Whose major itinerary)

One short day (Is making all of us merrier)

To have a lifetime (Whose the sage who)

Of fun (Sagely sailed in to save)

What a way (Our posteriors)

To be seeing the treasure

Both: Where so many roam to

We'll call it home, too

And hten, just like now

We can say:

We're just two friends

Allyssa: Two good friends

Elizabeth: Two best friends

All: Sharing one wonderful

One short:

Pirate: (Spoken)

The Pirate will see you now!

All: (Sung)

Day!


	10. Not So Sentimental

Pirate: I am the Sea, the great and terrible Pirate! Who are ye and what do ye seek of me?

Elizabeth: Say something!

Allyssa: Uh...Allyssa Coy your terribleness!

Pirate: Oh? Is that ye Allyssa? I didn't realize! I hope I didn't startle ye, it's so hard to make out people's faces from behind the Kraken. So, let's see...which is which? Allyssa! (grabs her hand) And ye must be...

Elizabeth: Elizabeth.

Pirate: I also be known as Davy Jones, lass. Pleasure...(Allyssa touches mask) I know...It isn't much, is it? But people expect this sort of thing. Ye have to give people what they want. The thing is, I hardly ever let people meet the real me, until they be sent to me locker, but this being special occasion.

Allyssa: I'm so...happy to meet you.

Jones: Well, that's terrible. 'Cause that's what I love best is makin' people shake in their boots!

(Sung) I'm not a sentimental man

But I've tried and failed

That's why I do the best I can

To be the fearful Pirate I am

But Allyssa, I'd like to raise ye high

'Cuz I think everyone deserves

The chance to fly

And helpin' ye with yer ascent al-

Lows me to feel so parental

Maybe I'm a sentimental man

Allyssa: (Spoken) I'm here...we're here to alert you that something bad is happening...

Jones: Please, I'm the Pirate of the Sea. I already know why ye've come.

Girls: Ohh.

Jones: But of course, ye must prove yerself...

Elizabeth: Prove yourself, prove yourself.

Allyssa: But how?

Jones: Oh, I don't know.

(Sung) Some sort of gesture

Mostly for show

Something to test yer adaptness...

(spoken) I know! Cap'n, the book!

Elizabeth: Captain Barbossa...

Jones: I believe that ye're well acquainted with me new Press Secretary.

Allyssa: Press Secretary?

Barbossa: Oh, yes poppets, I've risen up in the world. Ye'll find that the Pirate is a very generous man. If ye do somethin' for 'im, he'll do much for ye.

Allyssa: So what do you want me to do?

Jones: Well, this is me monkey servant, Jack. He looks so longingly at the birds every mornin'...

Barbossa: So the Wizard was thinkin', perhaps, a levitation spell...

Elizabeth: Is that the Grimmerie?

Barbossa: Aye, the ancient book of spells and enchantments.

Elizabeth: Can I touch it?

Barbossa: No!

Allyssa: What funny writing.

Barbossa: It's a lost language, it be. The lost language of spells.

Jones: It's kind of a recipe book for change.

Barbossa: Don't be discouraged if ye can't decipherate it, poppet. I, myself, can only read a spell or two, and that took years and years.

Allyssa: Ahven, tatey, aven tatey aven...

Jones: Oh, Jack, what an experience ye're about to 'ave!

Allyssa: Ah may ah tay atum...

Jones: (Sung) Since once I have my own day in the sky...

Allyssa: (Chanted) Ah may ah tah tay may tu se say ta!

Jones: (Sung) I know everyone deserves the chance to fly!

(Jack screams and twitches)

Allyssa: (Spoken) What happened? Is something wrong?

Barbossa: No just transition, poppet.

Allyssa: No! Stop, you're hurting him!

Jones: She's actually done it!

(Jack sprouts wings)

Allyssa: No! Quick, how do I reverse it?

Barbossa: You can't!

Allyssa: What?

Barbossa: Ye can't! Spells are irreversible! I knew she 'ad the power, I told ye!

Allyssa: You planned all this?

Barbossa: Well, ye benefit too, poppet! Ye benefit, too.

Jones: And this be the beginning! Look!

(Other monkeys sprout wings)

Barbossa: Won't they be perfect spies?

Allyssa: Spies?

Jones: Ye're right, that's a 'arsh word...'ow about scouts? That's what they'll be really. They'll fly about the sea! Report any ex-Navy man misdoing!

Allyssa: You can't read this book at all! Can you? That's why you need enemies, and cages, and spies. You have no real power.

Jones: Exactly...that's why I need ye. Don't ye see? The world is yer oyster, now! Ye have so many...opportunintes. Ye both do.

Elizabeth: Thank you, your Pirateness.

Jones: (Sung) Since once I had my own day in the sky

I know everyone deserves the chance to...

Allyssa; (Spoken) No!

Barbossa: Poppet!

Elizabeth: Lys! I am so sorry, your Pirateship! I'll fetch her back! Lys, wait!

Jones: We must get 'er back! She knows too much.

Barbossa; Don't worry. I'll handle it.

Jones: Pirates! There is a fugitive loose on the ship! Find her, capture her and bring her to me!

Pirates: Yes, your Pirateness!


	11. Defying Gravity

Author's note: _My absolute favorite scene! Not pushing or anything but I'd like some reviews if you please. Goodness, now I sound like Oliver Twist...Maybe a spoof with that...Jk! JK! Don't get so worked up! Geez..._

Elizabeth: Allyssa, wait! Where are you going?

Allyssa: Oh no! There are no more stairs! This might be the attic...

Elizabeth: Allyssa, listen to me...

Allyssa: I have to barricade the door!

Elizabeth: Allyssa, why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle?

(Sung)

I hope you're happy

I hope you're happy now

I hope you're happy now that you've hurt your cause forever

I hope you think you're clever

Allyssa: I hope you're happy

I hope you're happy too!

I hope you're proud how you would grovel in submission

To feed your own ambission

Both: So though I can't imagine how

I hope you're happy right now...

Barbossa: (Spoken) Pirates of Tortuga, there is an enemy that must be found and captured! Believe nothing she says. She's evil! Responsible for the mutilation of these poor, innocent monkeys! Her scar is but an outward manifestation of her twisted nature! This distortion...this repulsion...this...Wicked Witch!

Elizabeth: Don't be afraid...

Allyssa: I'm not...It's the Pirate who should be afraid...of me!

Elizabeth: Lys, just say you're sorry before it's too late.

(sung) You can still be with the Pirate

What you've worked and waited for

You can have all you ever wanted

Allyssa: (Spoken) I know...

(Sung) But I don't want it.

No, I can't want it anymore...

Something has changed within me

Something is not the same

I'm through with playing by the rules

Of someone else's game

Too late for second guessing

Too late to go back to sleep

It's time to trust my instincts

Close my eyes...

And leap!

It's time to try defying gravity

I think I'll try defying gravity

And you can't pull me down!

Elizabeth: Can't I make you understand?

You're having delusions of grandure?

Allyssa: I'm through excepting limits

'Cuz someone says they're so

Some things I cannot change

But 'til I try I'll never know

Too long I've been afraid of

Losing love I guess I'd lost

Well if that's love

It comes at much to high a cost!

I'd sooner buy defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity

And you can't pull me down!

Pirates: (Spoken) Open this door, in the name of his supreme Pirateness!

Allyssa: Ah may ah tay ah tum ditum...

Elizabeth: What are you doing? Stop it! That's what started all this in the first place...that hideous levitation spell! Stop!!...Well...where are your wings? Maybe you're not as powerful as you think you are...

Allyssa: I told you Elizabeth, I did it, I tell ya!...Quick! Get on!

Elizabeth: What?

Allyssa: Come with me...think of what we could do...together.

(Sung) Unlimited, together we're unlimited

Together we'll be the greates team there's ever been,

Elizabeth, dreams the way we planned 'em!

Elizabeth: If we work in tandem

Both: Just you and I defying gravity

With you and I defying gravity

Allyssa; They'll never bring us down.

(Spoken) Well, are you coming?

Elizabeth: Lys, you're trembling...here, put this around you...

(Sung) I hope you're happy

Now that you're choosing this.

Allyssa: You too.

I hope it brings you bliss.

Both: I really hope you get it

And you don't live to regret it

I hope you're happy in the end!

I hope you're happy

My friend!

Pirate: (Spoken) There she be! Don't let 'er get away!

Elizabeth: What the hell? Let go of me! Do you hear em? Let go!

Allyssa: It's not her! She has nothin' to do with it! I'm the one ye want! It's me, hahahha, it's me! Up here! It's me!

(Sung as she levitates on broom)

So if ye care to find me

Look to the Western sky

As someone told me lately

Everyone deserves the chance to fly!

And if I'm flyin' solo

At least I'm flyin' free!

To those who ground me

Take a message back from me!

Tell 'em how I'm defyin' gravity!

I'm flyin' high defyin' gravity!

And soon I'll match 'em in renown

And nobody

Right here, right now

No Pirate that there is nor was

Is ever gonna bring

Me down!

Elizabeth: I hope your happy!

Pirates: Look at her! She's wicked!

Get her!

Allyssa: Bring me down!

Pirates: No one mourns the Wicked

So we've gotta bring her

Allyssa: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Pirates; Down!


	12. Thank Goodness

Author Note: _I hope that you all enjoyed the first act of Wicked; The Piratical Version. Really, I don't know where I get these clever ideas from. Hmm...maybe the one side of my brain that is for creativity. _

_Jack: But, Aoife, where did I go in the play? And why am I singing? _

_Aoife: Jack, you're gonna come back. I promise. _

_Jack: Do I get to sing about rum?_

_Aoife: I don't think so..._

_Jack: Damn. This is a worthless piece of crap--_

_Aoife: Hey! (Slaps him hard) _

_Jack: Oww..._

_Aoife: That should teach you, you bloody pirate_.

Pirates:(Sung) Every day the Wicked

Every day the terror grows

All pirates are on alert!

That's the way with Wicked-

Spreading fear where e'er she goes

Seeking out new victims she can hurt!

Giselle: Like some terrible commodore

Throughout the skies she flies

Bo'sun: Defamin' our poor Pirate

With her calumnies and lies

All: She lies!

Save us from the Wicked

Shield us so we won't be hexed

Give us warnin'

Where will she strike next

Where will she strike next

Where will she strike next

Elizabeth: (Spoken) Fellow pirates, as terrifying as terror is, let us put aside our panic for this one day...and celebrate!

(Sung) Oh what a celebration we'll have today!

Pirates: Thank goodness!

Elizabeth: Let's have a celebration the Lizzie Way!

Pirates: Thank goodness!

Barbossa:  
Finally a day that's Wicked Pirate Free!

All: We couldn't be happier

Thank goodness!

Barbossa: And thank goodness for ye, Elizaeth, and yer handsome swain, our new captain of the guard. Now ye've been at the forefront of the hunt for the Wicked Pirate, haven't ye?

Jack: Not really, but I don't like to think of her as a Wicked Pirate.

Barbossa: Captain, how does it feel?

Jack: Frustratin'... but I became captain of the guard to find her, and I will keep searchin'!

Barbossa: No, bein' engaged!

Pirates: Congratulations!

Jack: This is an engagement party?

Elizabeth: Surprised?

Jack: Aye!

Elizabeth: Good, we hoped you'd be... the Wizard and I!

(Sung) We couldn't be happier

Right dear?

Couldn't be happier

Right here

Look what we've got

A fairytale plot

Our very own happying ending

Where we couldn't be happier

True dear?

Couldn't be happier

And we're happy to share our ending vicariously

With all of you!

He couldn't look handsomer

I couldn't be humbler

Because happy is what happens

When all your dreams come true...

Morrible: And Elizabeth, we're happy for ye! As Press Secretary, I 'ave striven to ensure that everyone knows the story of yer braverism! How I vividly

remember...

(Sung) The day ye were first summonded

To an audience with 'im

And although he wouldn't tell ye why initially

When ye bowed before 'is throne

He decreed ye'd hence be known

As Elizabeth the Excellent

Officially!

Jack: (Spoken) That's not how ye described it to me.

Elizabeth: Oh no, not exactly, but we'll talk about it later.

Barbossa: (Sung)

Then with a jealous squeal

The Wicked Pirate burst from concealment

Where she had been lurkin'

Surreptitially!

Gibbs: I 'ear she's got an extra eye that always remains awake!

Drunken Man: I 'ear that she can shed 'er skin as easily as a snake!

Scarlett: I 'ears some rebel sailors are givin' 'er food and shelter!

Giselle: Well, I 'ear 'er soul is so unclean, pure water can melt 'er!

Jack: What?

Crowd: Melt 'er? Please someone go and melt 'er!

Jack: (Spoken) Do ye hear that?! Water will melt her? People are so empty-headed they'll believe anything!

Elizabeth: Excuse me for just a tick-tock!

Jack: I can't just stand here grinning pretending to go along with all of this!

Elizabeth: Do you think I like to hear them say those awful things about her? I hate it!

Jack: Then what are we still doin' 'ere? Let's go, let's get outta 'ere!

Elizabeth: We can't leave now, not when people are looking to us to raise their spirits.

Jack: Ye can't leave, because ye can't resist this. And that is the truth, lass.

Elizabeth: Maybe I can't. Is that so wrong? Who could?

Jack: Ye know who could. Who has.

Elizabeth: Jack, I miss her too, but we can't just stop living. No one has searched harder for her than you. But don't you see? She doesn't want to be found. We have to face it.

Jack: Ye're right. I'm sorry, ye're right. And if it's gonna make ye happy, of course I'll marry ye.

Elizabeth: But it'll make you happy too, right?

Jack: Ye know me...I'm always happy. (Runs off)

Elizabeth: Jack! Thanks plenty dearest! He's gone to fetch me a refreshmen, he's so thoughtful that way!

(Sung)

That's why I couldn't be happier

No, I couldn't be happier

Though it is I admit, the tiniest bit

Unlike I anticipated, But I couldn't be happier

Simply couldn't be happier...

Well, not simply...

'Cuz getting your dreams, it's strange but it seems

A little, well, complicated...

There's a kind of a sort of cost

There's a couple of things that get lost...

There are bridges you crossed you didn't know you crossed

Until you've crossed!

And if that joy, that thrill

Doesn't thrill lke you think it will...

Still...With this perfect finale

The cheers and the ballyhoo

Who wouldn't be happier?

Because happy is what happens

When all your dreams come true...

Well, isn't it?

Happy is what happens when your dreams come...

True!

Pirates: We love you Lizzie, if we may be so frank!

Elizabeth: Thank Goodness!

Pirates: For all this joy we know who we've got to thank!

Thank goodness!

That means the Pirate, Elizabeth...

Elizabeth: And finance!

Pirates: They couldn't be goodlier!

She couldn't be lovlier!

Elizabeth: I couldn't be happier!

Pirates: Thank goodness!

Elizabeth: Today!

Pirates: Today, thank goodness for today!


	13. Something Good

Author's Note:_ I've had a complaint. No, not from one of my readers, but from losy ungrateful Will Turner. _

_Will: Aoife..._

_Aoife: Don't even say it. _

_Will: What? _

_Aoife: That you haven't been in the story in a while because you're going to have a huge part in this scene, so don't get sassy with me._

_Will: Oh...well, thanks for answering my question._

_Aoife: Can I get back to writing? _

_Will: Sure..._

Will: Will there be anything else, Madame?

Anamaria: I've asked you to call me Anamaria, remember?

Will: Yes, Madame.

Anamaria: Will...

Allyssa: (Heard from inside closet) Well, it seems the beautiful only get more beautiful, while the scarred just get more plain... I'm sorry. Did I scare ye? I seem to 'ave that effect on people. It's good to see ye.

Anamaria: What are you doing here?

Allyssa: Well, there be no place like home. I never thought I'd 'ear meself say this but I need Father's help. I need 'im to stand with me.

Anamaria: That's impossible.

Allyssa: No, no it's not. Not if ye ask 'im. Ye know he'll listen to ye.

Anamaria: Father's dead.

Allyssa: What?

Anamaria: He's dead. I'm the Lady now...Well, what did you expect? After he learned what you'd done, how you'd disgraced us, he died...of shame. Embarrassed to death.

Allyssa: Good, I'm glad. It's better that way.

Anamaria: That's a wicked thing to say.

Allyssa: No, it's true. Because now it's just us. Ye can 'elp me and together we can...

Anamaria: Allyssa, shut up! First of all, I can't harbor a fugitive, I'm an un-elected official, now. And why should I help you? You fly over the sea, trying to rescue sailors you've never even met, and not once have you ever thought to use your powers to rescue me!

(Sung) All of my life, I've depended on you

How do you think that feels?

All of my life I've depended on you

And this hideous peg leg to have to kneel!

Scrounging for scraps of pity to pick up

And longing to kick up

My heels...

Allyssa; (Spoken) Ana, there isn't a spell for everythin'! The power is mysterious. It's not like coddlin' up a pair of...Wait.

Anamaria: What are you doing? (Allyssa chants) What is that? Ah! My shoes! It feels like...like they're on fire! What have you done to my shoes? (Lifts dress revealing ruby slippers and no peg leg, she stands but doesn't fall) ...No, don't help me.

Allyssa: Oh, Ana, at last...

(Sung) I've done what long ago I should

And finally from these powers something good

Finally something good...

Anamaria: (Spoken) Will! Will! Come quickly!

Allyssa: Will?

Anamaria: Will, come at once!

Allyssa; No! Ana, listen to me, nobody can know I'm 'ere! (Anamaria hides behind the closet)

Will: Yes, what is it, m'lady?

Allyssa: Will...

Will: What are you doing here? You stay back!

Allyssa: Will, it's just me, I'm not going to hurt ye!

Will: No! You're lying! That's all you ever do! You and your sister! She's as wicked as you are!

Allyssa: What are ye talkin' about?

Will: I'm talking about my life. The little that's left of it. I'm not free to leave here, none of us are. Ever since she took power, she's been stripping the people of our rights and we didn't have many to begin with! And do you know why? (Anamaria appears from behind the closet, limping)

Anamaria: To keep you here, with me. But none of that matters anymore. Look. (Stops limping and lifts up skirt)

Will: You did this for her?

Anamaria: For both of us!

Will: Ana, this changes everything!

Anamaria: I know.

Will: (sung)

Listen Ana...

Anamaria: What?

Will: Uh, Ana, surely now I'll matter less to you

And you won't mind my leaving here tonight...

Anamaria: Leaving?

Will: Yes...

That ball that's being staged

Announcing Elizabeth is engaged

Anamaria: Elizabeth?

Will: Yes, Ana, that's right!

I've got to go appeal to her

Express the way I feel to her

(Spoken)

Oh, Ana, I lost my heart to Lizzie from the moment I first saw her. You know that.

Anamaria: Lost your heart? Well, we'll see about that...

Allyssa: Ana, let 'im go...

Anamaria: (Sung) Did you think I'd let you leave me here flat?

Will: (Spoken) Don't come any closer!

Anamaria: (Sung) You're going to lose your heart to me, I tell you!

If I have to...I have to...Magic spell you...

(Chanted) Ah...Tum...Tah...Tae

Allyssa: Ana, stop!

Will: What is she doing?

Allyssa: Ana, no, you're pronouncin' the words all wrong!

Will: Ana!

Anamaria: Will! What is it?

Will: My heart feels like it's...shrinking!

Anamaria: Allyssa, do something!

Allyssa: I can't! Ye can't reverse a spell once it be cast!

Anamaria: So what do we do? (Will falls down in a chair next to closet. Allyssa brings him behind it) Allyssa, do something! This is all your fault! If you hadn't shown me that horrendible book.

Allyssa: I 'ave to find another spell...it's the only thing that might work. (goes behind closet)

Anamaria: Save him please!

(Sung) Just save him, my poor Will, my sweet, my brave

Don't leave me till my sorry life has ceased...

All alone and loveless here

Just the girl in the mirror

Just her and me! The Wicked Pirate of the East!

We deserve each other...

(Spoken) Well...what about his heart?

Allyssa: It be alright. 'e won't need one now. I 'ave to go. I 'ave business to attent to on the Isla de Muerta. Ana, I 'ave done everythin' I could for ye but it 'as been enough and it never will be...

Anamaria: Allyssa, wait! Allyssa!

(Will Wakes)

Will: Where am I? What happened?

Anamaria: Nothing, Will, you just fell asleep...and...

(Will sits up squeaking---made of tin, Ana screams)

Will: What is it? What's wrong?

Anamaria: No, it wasn't me! It was her! I tried to stop her! (Will screams as he looks in mirror) Will, please listen! It was Allyssa! Will! It was Allyssa!


	14. Wonderful

Author's Note:_ Oh my goodness, gracious great balls of fire! I have one review! Thank you so very much, golfgoddess93. This scene, FYI, takes place back on Isla de Muerta, in the Pirate's throne room. Keep reading, keep reviewing, and the stories'll keep comin'! _

Jones: (Grabs Allyssa's broom) I knew ye'd be back. I never meant to 'arm ye.

Allyssa: Well, ye 'ave, ye 'ave 'armed me.

Jones: I realize that and I regret it. Allyssa...

Allyssa: There ye are! I'm settin' those monkeys free! And don't try to interfere or call the guards...

Jones: I ain't callin' anyone. The truth be I'm glad to see ye again. It gets pretty lonely 'round 'ere. And I know ye must get lonely too.

Allyssa: Ye don't know the first thing about me.

Jones: Oh but I do. I do know ye. I can't explain it exactly. Ye know what I mean? Allyssa, ye've been so strong through all of this, aren't ye tired of bein' the strong one? Wouldn't ye like someone to take care of ye? (Hands her the broom) Please, 'elp me start again.

Allyssa: Don't ye think I wish I could? That I could go back to time when I believed ye really were wonderful? The wonderful Pirate of Tortuga? Nobody believed in ye more than I did.

Jones: Oh, me poppet...

(Sung) I never asked for this or planned it in advance

I was merely blown 'ere by the winds of chance

I never saw meself as a Solomon or Socrates

I knew who I was, one of yer dime a dozen mediocrates.

Then suddenly I'm 'ere, respected - worshipped even

And all because the pirates needed someone to believe in

Does it surprise ye I got hooked, and all too soon

(Spoken) They called me...(Sung) Wonderful

They called me "Wonderful"

So I said wonderful--if ye insist

I will be "Wonderful"

And they said "Wonderful"

Believe me it's 'ard to resist

'Cause it feels wonderful

They think I'm wonderful

Hey look who's wonderful

This corn fed hick!

Who said "It might be keen

To build a town of green

And a wonderful road of yellow brick"

(Spoken) See- I never 'ad a family of me own. So, I guess I just wanted to give the pirates everythin'.

Allyssa: So ye lied to them?

Jones: Only verball. Besides, they were the lies they wanted to 'ear. Allyssa, where I come from we believe all sorts of things that ain't true...we call it 'istory!

(Sung) A man's called a traitor or liberator

A rich man's a thief or philanthropist

Is one a crusader or ruthless invader?

It's all in which label

Is able to persist

There are precious few at ease

With moral ambiguities

So we act as though they don't exist

They call me "Wonderful"

So I be wonderful

In fact- it's so much who I am

It's part of me name

And with me help, ye can be the same

At long, long last recieve yer due

Long overdue

Allyssa, the most celebrated

Be the rehabilitated

There'll be such a- whoop-de-doo

A celebration ov'r the sea

That's all to do- with ye

Wonderful

They'll call ye wonderful!

Allyssa: It does sound wonderful!

Jones: Trust me, it's fun

Both: When ye are wonderful

It would be wondeful?

Wonderful wondeful

Jones: One! Two! And:

(They dance)

Allyssa: (Spoken) I'll accept yer proposition.

Jones: Wonderful!

Allyssa: On one condition.

Jones: Aye?

Allyssa: Ye set those monkeys free.

Jones: Done.


	15. I'm Not That Girl Either

Author's Note:_ Continued from the scene in the Pirate's Throne Room. _

(Jones pulls a switch)

Allyssa: Go! Fly! Ye're free! Jack, Jack, ye're free, isn't it wondeful? Go, fly!

Jones: No! No! Please! (Allyssa pulls sheet off "monkey")

Allyssa: No! It can't be! Commodore Norrington...

Jones: Allyssa, we just couldn't keep lettin' 'im work fer us! He's a traitor! To both sides!

Allyssa: Commodore Norrington, are ye alright? Don't be afraid. It's me, Allyssa.

Norrington: You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive.

Allyssa: Don't ye remember me?

Norrington: I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate.

Allyssa: Can't ye say anything other than quotes from the movie?

Norrington: A short stop and a sudden drop!

Allyssa: No...We 'ave nothin' in common. I am nothin' like ye and I never will be and I will fight ye til the day I die! (Jones climbs behind Kraken)

Pirate: Guards, guards! (Jack runs in w/ guards)

Guard: Halt!

Jack: Are ye alright, yer Pirateness?

Allyssa: Jack!

Jack: I don't believe it...

Allyssa: Oh, Jack, thank Goodness! I thought ye were...

Jack: Silence witch!

Guard: There's an ex-Commodore on the lam, sir.

Jack: Never mind all that. Fetch me some...some water.

Guard: Water, Cap'n?

Jack: Ye heard me, ye lousy excuse for a pirate! Bring as much as ye can!

Guards: Yes sir!

Allyssa: Jack...

Jack: I said silence!

Jones: (Runs out from behind Kraken) No! No!

Jack: Don't make a sound, yer Pirateness, unless ye want all yer guests to know the truth about the Wonderful Pirate of the Sea...Allyssa, I'll find Commodore Norrington later, no get out of 'ere.

Allyssa: Jack, ye frigtened me. I thought, I thought ye might have changed.

Jack: I have...changed. (Elizabeth enters)

Elizabeth: What's going on...Lys? Oh, thank Goodness you're alive! Only you shouldn't have come. If anyone discovers you...

Jack: Elizabeth, ye'd better go.

Elizabeth: Jack, what are you...

Jack: Please, just go back to the ball.

Elizabeth: Your Pirateness, he means no disrespectation. Please understand! You see, we all went to school together...

Jack: Allyssa!

Elizabeth: Jack, have you misplaced your mind? What are you doing?

Jack: I'm goin' with 'er.

Elizabeth: What? What are you saying? You mean all this time...the two of you...behind my back?

Allyssa: No, Elizabeth, it wasn't like that!

Jack: Actually, it was...but it wasn't...Allyssa, let's go...Let's go!

Elizabeth: Fine, go! You deserve each other...

Barbossa: Is it true? Yer betrothed 'as taken 'er into custody?

Jones: Our new cap'n of the guard 'ad other plans.

Barbossa: Ye mean she 'asn't been captured?

Jones: Quite the contrary. And considerin' how well she eluded us last time...

Barbossa: Well, we'll just flush 'er out and force 'er to show 'erself.

Jones: But 'ow?

Elizabeth: Her sister.

Barbossa: What? What did she say?

Elizabeth: Use her sister. Spread a rumor. Make her think her sister is in trouble and she will fly to her side...and you'll have her.

Jones: Exactly so.

Elizabeth: Now, if your Pirateness will excuse me I have a slight headache, I think I'll lie down. (Leaves)

Barbossa: Yes, well...a rumor won't do it. Allyssa's too smart for that.

Jones: Far too smart.

Barbossa: Perhaps, a change in the weather...

Elizabeth: (Sung)

Don't wish, don't start

Wishing only wounds the heart..

There's a girl I know, he loves her so...

I'm not that girl...


	16. As Long As Ye're Mine

Allyssa: (Sung)

Kiss me too fiercely, 'old me too tight

I need 'elp believin' ye're with me tonight

My wildest dreamin's could not forsee

Lyin' beside ye with ye wantin' me

If just for this moment

As long as ye're mine

I've lost all resistance

And crossed some borderline

And if it turns out

It's over too fast

I'll make ev'ry last moment last

As long as ye're mine...

Jack: Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise,

But ye've got me seein' through different eyes,

Somehow I've fallen under yer spell

And somehow I'm feelin'

It be up that I fell.

Both: Ev'ry moment, as long as ye're mine

I'll wake up my body

And make up for lost time

Jack: Say there's no future

For us as a pair...

Both: And though I may know

I don't care

If just for this moment

As long as ye're mine

Come be how ye want to be

And see how bright we shine!

Borrow the moonlight

Until it is through

And know I'll be 'ere 'oldin' ye...

As long as ye're mine...

Jack: (Spoken) What is it?

Allyssa: It's just...for the first time...I feel...Wicked...I just wish...

Jack: What?

Allyssa: I wish I could be beautiful...for you.

Jack: Allyssa...

Allyssa: Don't tell me I am, ye don't need to lie to me.

Jack: It ain't lyin'! It's...uh...lookin' at things another way. Someday, ye and Elizabeth will make up and we'll all...

Allyssa: Shh! Listen...Do ye 'ear that? (Scream heard) It sounds like somebody in pain.

Jack: It be the wind.

Allyssa: My sister's in danger.

Jack: What? 'ow do ye know?

Allyssa: I don't know, I just do...(Gasps)

Jack: Allyssa, what's wrong? What is it?

Allyssa: This! Don't ye see it?

Jack: What do ye mean? What do ye see?

Allyssa: It doesn't make any sense...It's a house but it's...it's flyin' through the sky? I 'ave to go to Ana!

Jack: I'll come with ye!

Allyssa: No! Ye musn't. It's too dangerous!

Jack: Listen to me, listen. I've got a ship, _The Interceptor. _Now, no one is ever there 'cause it's a British ship. It's hidden, and ye won't be found, I promise.

Allyssa: Where do ye live the rest of the time?

Jack: On the _Pearl_, of course.

Allyssa: We will see each other again, won't we?

Jack: Allyssa, we're gonna be together always. Ye can see houses flyin' through the sky, can't ye see that?

(Embrace and Allyssa leaves)


	17. Cat Fight

Author's Note: _If you have ever actually seen this, I love this scene, so it deserves its own page without a song or song title. I won't give it away, but Glinda's lightsaber moves crack me up. _

Elizabeth: That's right, you just take that one road, the whole time. (Waves) Oh, I do hope they don't get lost. I'm so bad at giving directions...Oh, Ana.

Allyssa: What a touchin' display of grief.

Elizabeth: I don't think we have anything further to say to one another.

Allyssa: I wanted somethin' to remember 'er by, and all that was left were those shoes and now that wretched little farm girl 'as walked off with 'em. So I'd appreciate some time, alone, to say goodbye to me sister...Ana, please,please, please forgive me...

Elizabeth: Lys...you musn't blame yourself. It's dreadful it is, to have a house fall on you, but accidents will happen.

Allyssa: Ye call this an accident?

Elizabeth: Yes! Well, maybe not an accident...

Allyssa: Well, what do ye call it?

Elizabeth: Well... a regime change. Caused by a bizarre and unexpected twister of fate.

Allyssa: Ye think cyclones just appear out of the blue?

Elizabeth: I don't know, I never really...

Allyssa: No, of course ye never! Ye're too busy tellin' everyone how wonderful everythin' is!

Elizabeth: I'm a public figure, now. People expect me to...

Allyssa: Lie?

Elizabeth: Be encouraging! And what exactly have you been doing besides riding around on that filthy, old thing?

Allyssa: Well, we can't all come and go by bubble. Who's invention was that, the Pirate's? Of course, even if it wasn't I'm sure 'e'd still take credit for it.

Elizabeth: Yes, well, a lot of us are taking things that don't belong to us, aren't we?

Allyssa: Now wait just a clock tick! I know it may be difficult for that blissful, blonde brain of yers to comprehend that someone like 'im could actually choose someone like me! But it's 'appened... it's real. And ye can wave that ridiculous wand all ye want, ye can't change it! 'E never belonged to ye, 'e doesn't love ye, and 'e never did! 'E loves me! (Elizabeth slaps her, Allyssa cackles) Feel better now?

Elizabeth: Yes, I do.

Allyssa: Good, so do I. (Slaps Elizabeth, twirls wand and broom, beat each other)

Guard: Halt! In the name of the Pirate!

Allyssa: Stop! Let me go!

Elizabeth: Let me go, I almost had her!

Guard: Sorry it took us so long to get here, Miss.

Allyssa: I can't believe ye would sink this low! To use my sister's death as a trap to capture me?

Elizabeth: I never meant for this to happen! Lys! (Jack swings in on a rope)

Jack: Let the pirate girl go!

Elizabeth: Jack, how the hell...?

Jack: I said let 'er go! Or explain to the pirates 'ow the Pirate's guards watched while Elizabeth the Excellent was slain.

Elizabeth: Jack...

Jack: I said, let 'er go. (Guards release her)

Jack: Allyssa, go, now.

Allyssa: No, not without ye.

Elizabeth: Jack, please.

Jack: Hush! Now! Go! (Allyssa hesitates)

Elizabeth: Do it! (Allyssa runs off)

Guard: Seize him!

Elizabeth: Wait, what?! What are you doing? Stop it! In the name of goodness, stop! Don't you see? He wasn't going to harm me, he just... he just... he loves her.

Jack: Elizabeth, I'm so sorry!

Guard: Take him up to that field there! Put him on one of those poles until he tells us where the witch went. (Drag him away)

Elizabeth: No, don't hurt him! Please, don't hurt him! Jack!


	18. No Good Deed

Author's Note: _Short but sweet and powerful. _

Allyssa: (Spoken) Jack Sparrow!

(Sung) Eleka Nahmen Nahmen Atum Atum Eleka Nahmen

Eleka Nahmen Nahmen Atum Atum Eleka Nahmen

Let 'is flesh not be torn

Let 'is blood leave no stain

Will they beat 'im, let 'im feel no pain...

Eleka Nahmen Nahmen Atum Atum Eleka Nahmen

Eleka Nahmen Nahmen Atum Atum Eleka...Eleka

Ah! What good is this chantin'?

I don't even know what I'm readin'

I don't even know what trick I oughta try!

Jack, where are ye? Already dead or bleedin'?

One more disaster I can add to me generous supply!

No good deed goes unpunished

No act of charity goes unresented

No good deed goes unpunished

That be me new creed

Me road of good intentions

Led where such roads always lead

No good deed

Goes unpunished!

Ana...

Commodore Norrington...

Jack Sparrow...Jack Sparrow!

One question 'aunts and 'urts

Too much, too much to mention

Was I really seekin' good

Or just seekin' attention?

Is that all good deeds are

When looked at with a cold eye?

If that's all good deeds are

Then maybe that's the reason why

No good deed goes unpunished

All 'elpful urges should be circumvented

No good deed goes unpunished

Sure I meant well, well look at what well meant did!

Alright! Enough, so be it!

So be it then...

Let everyone be agreed

I'm Wicked through and through

Since I can't succed, Jack, in savin' ye

I promise no good deed will I attempt to do again

Ever again!

No good deed will I do

Again!


	19. March of the Witch Hunters

Author's Note:_ Another short and sweet scene. _

_Will: Why am I made out of tin? _

_Aoife: Because that's the way it is. _

_Will: But why? _

_Aoife: For the sake of the audience. It fools them into thinking that you're really screwed now. _

_Will: When it's over can I be extremly good looking again?_

_Aoife: Sure. (In head) Just not as good looking as Jack!_

Pirates: (Sung) Go! And hunt her and find her and kill her!

Scarlett: (Spoken) Good fortune, witch hunters!

Pirates: (Sung) Go! And hunt her and find her and kill her!

Ragetti: (Spoken) Kill the witch!

Pirates: (Sung) Wickedness must be punished

Evil effectively eliminated

Wickedness must be punished

Kill the Witch!

Will: (Spoken) And, this is more than just a service to the Pirate. I have a personal score to settle with Ally...with the Witch! (Crowd cheers)

(Sung) It's due to her I'm made of tin

Her spell made this occur

So for once I'm glad I'm heartless

I'll be heartless killing her!

(Spoken) And I'm not the only one! Oh come on! Come out and tell them what she did to you in class that day. How you were just a puppy and she dognapped you!

Dog with keys: No!

Will: (Sung) You see the pooch also

Has a grieveance to repay

If she let him fight his own battles when he was young,

He wouldn't be a coward today!

Elizabeth: (Spoken) No, no, that's not the way it happened! Cap'n, you've got to stop this, it's gone too far!

Barbossa: Oh, I think Allyssa can take care of 'erself.

Elizabeth: Cap'n, something's been troubling me about Anamaria and that cyclone.

Barbossa; Aye...well, I guess it was just 'er time.

Elizabeth: Was it? Or did you...

Barbossa: (Pauses) Now ye listen to me, Missy, ye may 'ave fooled everyone else with this "Ain't-I-good" routine, but ye know better. Ye've wanted this since the beginnin'...and now ye're gettin' what ye wanted. So just smile and wave and shut up! Good fortune, good fortune witch 'unters!

Pintel: Kill her!

Giselle: Kill the witch!

(Sung) Wickeness must be punished

Brave witch hunters I would join you if I could

Because Wickedness must be punished

Punished...punished...

But good!


	20. For Good

Author's Note: _Ya'll have no idea how depressing this is gonna be once it's finished. That means I'm just gonna have to keep working on one of my five other stories I've got going at once! Hope ya'll had a good christmas! I got a POTC2 Calender. It looks simply smashing on my wall. _

Allyssa: Oh, for me sake, stop cryin'! I can't listen to it anymore! Oh, ye wanna see yer Auntie Em and your Uncle What's-'is-name again? Then get those shoes off yer feet! Little brat... takes a dead woman's shoes; must 'ave been raised in a barn! Little Jack! Oh, Jack, there ye be. Where are the others? Jack, please... if ye don't at least try to keep speakin' you will never...Go away.

Elizabeth: They're coming for you.

Allyssa: Go away!

Elizabeth: Let the little girl go, and that poor little dog... Dodo. I know you don't want to hear this, but someone has to say it... You are out of control! I mean, come on! They're just shoes, let it go! Allyssa, you can't go on like this.

Allyssa: I can do anythin' I want. I am the Wicked Pirate Witch of the West! (Another monkey brings her a letter) At last! What took ye so long? What's this? Why are ye botherin' me with this?

Elizabeth: What is it? What's wrong? It's Jack, isn't it? Is he...

Allyssa: We've seen 'is face for the last time.

Elizabeth: Oh no!

Allyssa: Ye're right... It's time I surrender. (carries a bucket)

Elizabeth: Allyssa... Lys, what is it?

Allyssa: Ye can't be found 'ere! Ye must go.

Elizabeth: No.

Allyssa: Ye've gotta leave.

Elizabeth: No! Lys, I'll tell them everything.

Allyssa: No! They'll only turn against ye.

Elizabeth: I don't care!

Allyssa: I do! Promise me, promise me, ye won't try to clear me name... promise.

Elizabeth: Alright... I promise. But I don't understand.

Allyssa: (Sung) I'm limited

Just look at me, I'm limited

And just look at ye, ye can do all I couldn't do, Lizzie

(Spoken) 'ere. Go on. Take this. (hands her the Grimmerie)

Elizabeth: Lys... you know I can't read that...Lys...

Allyssa: Well then, ye'll 'ave to learn

(Sung) Now it's up to ye

For both of us

Now it's up to ye

(Spoken) Ye're the only friend I've ever 'ad.

Elizabeth: And I've had so many friends... but only one that mattered.

(Sung) I've heard it said

That people come into our lives

For a reason

Bringing something we must learn

And we are led to those

Who help us most to grow

If we let them

And we help them in return

Well, I don't know if I believe that's true

But I know I'm who I am today

Because I knew you

Like a comet pulled from orbit

As it passes the sun

Like a stream that meets a boulder

Half way through the wood

Who can say if I've been changed for the better?

But, because I knew you...

I have been changed

For good...

Allyssa: (sung) It well may be,

That we will never meet again in this lifetime

So let me say before we part

So much of me

Is made of what I learned from ye

Ye'll be with me

Like a 'andprint on me 'eart...

And now whatever way our stories end

I know ye 'ave rewritten mine

By bein' me friend...

Like a ship blown from it's moorin'

By a wind off the sea

Like a sea drop by a sky bird

In a distant wood

Who can say if I've been changed for the better?

But because I knew ye

Elizabeth: Because I knew you

Both: I have been changed...

For good...

Allyssa: And just to clear the air

I ask forgivness for the things I've done

Ye blame me for

Elizabeth: But then I guess, we know there's blame to share

Elizabeth (Allyssa): And none of it seems to matter anymore!

Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes the sun (Like a ship blown from its moorin' by a wind off the sea)

Like a stream that meets a boulder (Like a sea drop by a bird)

Halfway through the wood (In the wood)

Who can say if I've been changed for the better?

Both: I do believe I have been changed for the better

Elizabeth: I knew you

Allyssa: Becasue I knew ye

Both: Because I knew you

I have been changed

For good...


	21. Allyssa's Demise

Allyssa: Ye 'ave to 'ide. No one can know ye were 'ere. 'ide yerself! (Allyssa drapes a scrim to block Elizabeth's view)

Female Pirates: (Sung) And goodness knows

The Wicked's lives are lonely

Goodness knows the Wicked die alone...

(Will and other witch hunters run in, mob surrounds Allyssa and she melts with a scream, mob leaves, Elizabeth comes out from hiding, moves near the scrim)

Elizabeth: (Spoken) Lys? Allyssa? (Jack opens the scrim, where just Allyssa's hat and the green bottle remain, Elizabeth cries, and grabs the had, holding it against her)

Jack: (Hands her bottle) Miss, Miss Elizabeth.

_Fly over to Isla de Muerta... _

Barbossa: Well, I don't know why ye're so despondiary, I thought it went quite well! They seem thrilled to shreds with their brains and their hearts, and this and that...Oh, Miss Elizabeth! I thought ye'd be out festivatin'.

Elizabeth: This was Allyssa's. (Holds out bottle)

Jones: What's that ye say?

Elizabeth: It was a keepsake. It was her mother's. She told me so herself. I've only seen a little, green bottle like this one other time. It was right here, in this very room. You offered me a drink from it.

Jones: But... oh my Goodness...

(Sung) I not a sentimental man

Who always longed to be...a father...

Barbossa: So that was it. That's why she 'ad such powers! She was a child of both worlds! (Jones mourns)

Elizabeth: I want you to leave here. I'll make the pronouncement myself: that the strains of pirateship have been too much for you and you are taking an indefinite leave of absence! Did you hear what I said?

Jones: Yes, yer Goodness.

Elizabeth: You'd better go get your ship ready. Guards!

Barbossa: Elizabeth, poppet, I know we've 'ad our miniscule differentiations in the past...

Elizabeth: Guards! Sir, have you ever considered how you'd fare in captivity?

Barbossa: What?

Elizabeth: (Articulated) Captivity... prison! Personally, I don't think you'll hold up very well. My professional opinion is that you do not have what it takes. I hope you prove me wrong. I doubt you will. Take her away!

Barbossa: No!


	22. Finale

Pirates: (Sung) Good news! She's dead!

The Pirate Witch of the West is dead!

The Wickedest Witch there ever was

The enemy of all of us, right here

Is dead!

Good news!

Good news!

(The Scarecrow bends down & knocks on the floor)

Jack: (Spoken) It worked! (He opens a trapdoor and Allyssa climbs out)

Allyssa: Jack! I thought ye'd never get 'ere. (Touches his face)

Jack: Go ahead, touch, I don't mind. Ah, ye did the best ye could. Ye saved me life.

Allyssa: Ye're still beautiful.

Jack: Ye don't 'ave to lie to me.

Allyssa: It's not lyin'... its lookin' at things another way.

Pirates: (Sung) No one mourns the Wicked

Now at last she's dead and gone!

Now at last there's joy throughout the land!

Elizabeth: (Spoken) Fellow pirates, friends, we have been through a frightening time. There will be other times and other things that frighten us. But if you let me, I'd like to try to help. I'd like to try to be... Elizabeth the Excellent.

Pirates: (sung) Good news!

Jack: (Spoken) It's time to go.

Allyssa: We can never come back to 'ere, can we?

Jack: No.

Allyssa: I only wish...

Jack: What?

Allyssa: Elizabeth could know that we're alive.

Jack: She can't know, not if we want to be safe. No one can ever know.

Pirates: (Sung) Good news...

Jack: (Spoken) Come lass...

Elizabeth: (Sung) Who can say if I've been changed for the better but...

Allyssa and Elizabeth: Because I knew you...

Pirates: No one mourns the Wicked...

Elizabeth: Because I knew you...

Allyssa and Elizabeth: I have been changed...

(Jack and Allyssa leave)

Pirates: No one mourns the Wicked!

Wicked...

Wicked!

Author's Note: _Ahhhhhwwwwhhhhhh...It's all over!!!!! Tear tear tear... Guess that means I have to start working on a new story, or posting an old one. What a shame. This was so much fun to work on! I really do hope that you all enjoyed it! Till the next piece of writing!_


End file.
